Nine
Nine, or 9', is a Numberblock who debuts in the episode with the same name. He is voiced by David Holt. Biography Family: Unknown father ( deceased) , Unnamed Grandson Friends: Other Numberblocks, numberjacks, alphablocks , Robot X ( Formerly ) , Robot Y ( Formerly) , Robot Z (Formerly) , Mighty Eagle, Zeta Enemies: Terrible twos , AV Bots , Internet trolls, Robot X , Robot Y , Robot Z , The Thug Tug gang , Victor Gender: Male Likes: Squares Dislikes: Round Things , Circles , Siri , People getting killed Appearance 9 is the Numberblock made up of 9 blocks, each 3 in a different shade of grey. He has darker grey eyebrows with a small tint of blue. the eyes, lips, & limbs are completely grey. He has the same face as 4, except his eyebrows are solid curved rectangles. Episode Appearances *''Nine (debut) *''Ten'' *''Just Add One'' *''Blast Off'' *''The Three Threes'' *''Odds and Evens'' *''The Two Tree'' *''Numberblock Castle'' *''Ten Green Bottles'' *''Now We Are Six to Ten'' *''Numberblobs'' *''Buliding Blocks'' *''Peekaboo!'' *''Hiccups'' *''What's the difference?'' *''Numberblock Rally'' *''Five and Friends'' *''Ten Again'' *''Flatland'' *''The Legend of Big Tum'' *''Mirror, Mirror'' *''The Wrong Number'' (biggest number) Total number of appearances: 22 Quotes *''"I'm a square."'' *''"Every time I sneeze, I always get one smaller."'' *"ACHOO!"' *"AHH!"'' Bomb MEMER T VOID Trivia *9 is the first male Numberblock who is a multiple of 3. *9 is very similar to 4 in many ways as they are both square numbers, both are male and are the second biggest number in their respective seasons. However, they are different when: 4 is even while 9 is odd, 4 is voiced by Marcel McCalla while 9 is voiced by David Holt and the fact that 9 is calmer than 4. *9 is mostly seen arranged vertically, in a square, and 1+2+2+2+2. *9's debut eponymous episode and The Wrong number are the two episodes where he is the biggest number in. *''Just Add One ''is the first episode in which when 9 is arranged 1+2+2+2+2, his face is below his top block. *9 is the second (third if you count 1) (fourth if you count 0) square number to appear in the series and the biggest square in Ten out of Ten. *9 is the second male odd number. *9's voice actor, David Holt, also voices 7. *Nine’s voice has gotten deeper in Series 2. **His voice actor also voices: ***Some of the male Alphablocks from Alphablocks ***Shere Khan (Disney's The Jungle Book) ***Steggy (Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs) ***Kaito, Robot Tennis (Hot Shots Tennis) ***UK version of Face (Nick Jr) *Here is a list of episodes where Nine doesn't sneeze: **Blast Off **Odds and Evens **Numberblock Castle **Numberblobs **Building Blocks (nearly sneezes) **Peekaboo! **What's the Difference? **Five and Friends **Flatland **The Legend of Big Tum **Mirror, Mirror **The Wrong Number *According to Punchcar63's Barbershop Fours Cast, Arifmetix is the voice of Nine. Errors * In the Numberblocks coloring page in the CBeebies Special Magazine Issue 113, 9 mistakenly has 4's eyebrows. Gallery S2 E4.PNG |9 in "Nine" S2 E10.PNG |9 splits into The Three Threes. S2 E14.PNG |9 in "Numberblocks Castle" 9 with tissue.PNG|9 with a hanky 9 and Prototype 9.png Tickly Nose.PNG|9 about to sneeze C41D72C2-73F6-4544-ACF3-FBB1BAD1BAD8.png|“False alarm.” 21196689-B0EF-4986-81AA-475D52F2DA29.png|“Maybe if I take a run up...” E01E002E-909A-4FE3-AF9F-B924DFEA7538.png|Nine about to sneeze in “Ten Again” (Notice how he doesn’t have a wiggly block in Series 2) Screenshot 2018-12-02-07-59-12.png Happy nine.png x1080-JgH.jpg|nine glowing Sleeping_9.PNG|Nine sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten"